forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman/Main
"Do you hear them? They are always whispering, just out of reach. But when the red spills, she can hear them louder. They shout excitedly when bones break. Do you hear them now? They scream of war; they scream the name of those next to die. She will use her hatchet and dagger to cut bodies down, and then she will use her hands. They are louder now, the voices overwhelming. They won't stop. They won't stop until all lie dead." Shaman are a playable hero in For Honor. Overview The Shaman's solitary existence has made her insane but don't let her erratic behaviour fool you! She is one of the deadliest warriors alive and she will feast on your bones. The Shaman lives a solitary life in the forests scattered around Valkenheim. This isolation has left her little to no civility and she appears to be utterly savage. She sees omens and communes with the gods, practicing rituals that only she knows. The squabbles of Factions do not concern her, but the blood and bones sing her name. And as she has read the entrails of a Knight scout, she knows her fate is tied to the war in the south. Her hatchet and dagger are thirsty. Once she enters the battle, her blood-rage will ensure that none will be left alive. Armor The Shaman wears very little armor, only a leather tunic and pants with a sash wrapped around her waist. Skulls of humans and animals decorate her clothes with severed human fingers hanging from her belt along with rope, a hook, and gut-hook knife. A dagger is sheathed behind her back along with a pouch and a bear trap. She wears a metal head band on her head as her hair is exotically shaven and tied up. Weapon Hatchet and Dagger - The hatchet has long been a Viking weapon but pairing it with a speedy dagger makes the Shaman extremely unpredictable and savage. Trivia *Before Marching Fire, the Shaman alongside the Highlander were the only heroes in For Honor to not have some kind of headgear or mask that obscures their face. *Together with the Shinobi, the Shaman has a unique stance when at a ledge, hunched over in a half-crouch as she looks off the ledge. *Although it can be mistaken for being a Kukri knife, the Shaman does use a knife design that belongs to the Picts (which the Shaman is theorized to originate from), a confederation of people who once occupied Northern/Eastern Scotland. *Shaman is one of two Heroes who has the ability to heal themselves without the aide of Feats or Boosts, as her Predator's Hunger on a bleeding target turns into Predator's Mercy, which heals Shaman for 20 health if the move successful goes through its animation. The other Hero is Shugoki. *The Shaman is one of two Heroes (the other being the Lawbringer) who has executions that can have their animation cancelled midway, manually by the player. This is because these animations have early execution confirmation points, and are segmented into two parts, the second part being after the execution point and is interruptible by the Player. The following are the executions with this quality: **Calming the Voices **Timber! ***Both of these executions act like a medium length execution with the healing benefit of a long execution; medium length executions are between 4 to 5 seconds long and heal for 35 health, whereas executions longer than 5 seconds are counted as "long" and heal for 50 health. *The execution "Alfablot" references Álfablót, also known as the Elven Sacrifice, a pagan celebration and a sacrifice to the Elves performed at the end of autumn, after crops were harvested and livestock were most well-off. Quotes *'Icelandic': "Hægur dauðdagi!" - English: "A slow death!" **Predator's Hunger or Backing Out Execution *'Icelandic': "Andar vísi veginn!" - English: "Spirits guide me!" **Zone attack *'Icelandic': "Bölvuð sé ætt þín!" - English: "Curse your kin!" **Predator's Mercy *'Icelandic': "Éttu skít!" - English: "Eat shit!" **Wild Cat's Rage